Everybody Talks about the Weather
by Evil Black Dragon
Summary: New Mutants 2 - The Team must stop a highly advanced and out of control Weather Device, created by the campuses resident Genius, With help from one of Johns old friends.


**Note:** This story takes place roughly 2 weeks after the events in my first story.

The song "I'm only happy when it rains" is by garbage

Also, at one point in this story the group goes over some stuff from there respective pasts, but worry not it will come up again, and it will be in the bios too.

**HYDRA**: Water manipulation.

**CLARK: **Genius who helped invent Weather device

**EVRERY BODY TALKS ABOUT THE WEATHER**

John sat at his computer, just staring at the blank screen. It had roughly two weeks sense the fight against The Goddess and the broiler room explosion that supposedly claimed the life of the Time Master. Just now everyone had been finally allowed to renter their dorm rooms. So John had decided to take the time to try and chronicle what happened two weeks ago, and what was yet to come.

But for some reason he couldn't figure out what to write. 'Yeah sure,' he thought to him self. 'Everything I ever created in my books came to life. My friends and I were granted powers to fight off the villains, and we won. Also, thankfully enough, no one is able to identify us, Sense no one ever actually saw our faces.' Sitting back he closed his eyes, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing he just let the events of those few days play over in his mind.

It had started out as a normal day, and then things quickly took a turn for the weird. Raven began to hear other people's thoughts, Jasmine began to slowly mutate into some kind of cat creature, then John gets' hit by Ravens growing telepathy putting him into a coma f or a week. After he woke up things began to move faster. The Goddess took over the minds of everyone, well almost everyone in the city. Finally the three were captured, and almost killed, if not for the emergence of John's powers they would have been. After a short fight the Goddess was defeated and fled, Ammo was arrested, and Time Master was thought killed in the broiler room explosion. Now when someone asks him why this Goddess chick was looking for him, he shrugs it off and says he hasn't got the faintest idea.

Turning his chair John got up and walked away from his desk and looked outside the window in his room. He, Raven, and Jasmine had planned to go out and do something today with his friend that was visiting from out of town, Kaiser. Unfortunately from the way the rain was currently pouring down, he doubted those plans were going to hold up. But on the other hand, he very rarely got to see Kaiser with both their College schedules and all so he wanted to at least be able to do something.

Feeling that it was too quiet he put on the radio to listen to a little music.

I'm only happy when it rains

I'm only happy when it's complicated

And though I know you can't appreciate it

I'm only happy when it rains

You know I love it when the news is bad

And why it feels so good to feel so sad

I'm only happy when it rains

Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me

Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me

I'm only happy when it rains

I feel good when things are going wrong

I only listen to the sad, sad songs

I'm only happy when it rains

I only smile in the dark

My only comfort is the night gone black

I didn't accidentally tell you that

I'm only happy when it rains

You'll get the message by the time I'm through

When I complain about me and you

I'm only happy when it rains

Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down

You can keep me company

As long as you don't care

I'm only happy when it rains

You wanna hear about my new obsession?

I'm riding high upon a deep depression

I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)

I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)

I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)

I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)

I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me).

John smirked; he felt it was defiantly a good song to be playing given not only the weather, but also just how things had been going lately. Ever sense he and his friends got their powers, John had, had his mind on everything. Wondering what or how this happened, waiting for the next attack by something he had created, causing more destruction that, in a way, was his fault.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, turning off the radio John got up and opened the door. Waiting on the other side was Raven. Looking at her Looney toons' watch, she said 'According to Taz, 'Taz say you be at training 20 minutes ago"

John looked at the digital clock on his end table, and then shook his head. "Woh sorry, I must of gotten distracted was just doing some, thinking"

"John how many times do I need to tell you, stick to what you're good at?" Raven Joked. "Because thinking isn't one of them."

John rolled his eyes then lightly pushed her back out the door.

Elsewhere in the School.

A Teenage male wearing what looked like a scientists coat sat at a work table, holding what looked like a circuit board in one hand, and a small soldering/welding device in his other hand. Every time he made it touch the board it sparked with activity.

All around him there was various pieces of equipment and other, what looked like experiments all scattered around him on other tables. Also on shelves were several more Experiments, most of which seemed incomplete.

From behind him a door opened and another figure entered the Lab holding a spherical object, which was in two pieces, and then he placed both down next to the other Scientist. "Here James I fixed the ion beam, the weathering should be more controllable now."

James looked up, "Ok thanks Clark, I just Finished the A.I. so it would know when to change the weather in the area"

Clark placed the device down and shook his head; "I really think that it was a bad idea to give this thing an AI. God knows what it might do to a device made to control weather patterns."

James shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, who's going to want to keep going out and programming this to change weather, when it's smart enough to do it on its own? Let's just get this together ok."

In the schools gym

John leapt into the air then hit the wall with his foot pushing him self sending him self tackling at Jasmine as she jumped in his direction as well. At the last second Jasmine curled her self into a ball, and then let her momentum continue to carry her making her hit John sending both crashing into the ground. John tried to get up after, but Jasmines attack had knocked the wind out of him.

Getting up her self, she helped John stand back up as he struggled to catch his breath, "Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

John waved her off and slowly said, "It's fine, that was the point"

Yeah remember, John wanted you working on your agility, and split-second moves mid attack. Raven sent her telepathically from where she stood off on the side lines. How was it you put it John?

John stood up having finally gotten his breath back. "The reflex's that come with your powers are there Jasmine, its just we need to train your body to adapt to using them."

As he said this John walked over to a railing along the side of the wall and put his leg up on it and began stretching his muscles to start his own training session. After a few minutes John twisted his neck and a cracking sound could be heard un-stiffening it. Then he began stretching out his arms and after a few minutes more he nodded to Raven and she walked into the middle of the room, the two bowed then took a fighting stance and the two began circling each other.

Unnoticed to either of them, a tall girl, about 6'2" with blue hair and pair of red sunglasses, blue jeans and a purple tank top, entered the gym and stood there watching, but staying to the shadows.

John didn't do anything, he kept waiting, then finally Raven made her first move, by dropping low and doing a sweep kick, and then John did just what she had planned, he jumped up the avoid the sweep, then just as he landed she brought up her leg before he had a chance to make another move, and kicked him in the leg, making him drop to one knee.

Next Raven jumped and prepared to kick him, but John dropped even lower and rolled under her kick. Next while her back was to him from her own attack, John jumped tackling her from behind. Both landed flat on the ground, Raven turned her head to look at him slightly, "Sorry John, I don't like you like that." Then she elbowed him in the ribs knocking him off of her.

John got up to use his powers on her, but clapping in the corner stopped him, looking the girl that had been standing in the corner was walking towards them, "Well John you never were much of a fighter."

John, Jasmine, and Raven all turned not sure who or what to expect, but as soon as they did , Raven rolled her eyes and turned away, as John broke out into a smile. "Kaiser! Oh my god, I thought you weren't coming till later on, we were gonna go pick you up."

Kaiser shrugged and said "My train got in early, so I thought I'd save all of you dorks a trip and just catch a cab here."

Looking around the gym a bit Kaiser viewed the setup they had put together for there practice session, "So what are you guys doing all this sparring for?"

John just looked at for a minute before stuttering out, "W-well we were you know just getting some practice in, just in case what happened a few days ago happens again,"

John had to try and think very fast to come up an excuse as to why they were sparring, telling her the truth,well he just didn't see that going over very well.

Looking at her he as a bout to think she didn't believe him when she just said, "Ok well if you want a real challenge, just tell me." To Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes.

Outside

Clark stood on one side of the weather device, while James stood on the other as the two carried the weather machine out into the Park to turn it on and test it. As they struggled to carry the heavy device, Clark said, "Are you absolutely sure this is such a good idea?"

James rolled his eyes, "God sakes man for the last time, yes, it's defiantly going to make the device easier to handle. Let's just get this damned thing set up." He said in a very frustrated tone as they set it on the ground.

Clark walked over to where James was kneeling and handed him the data card that would allow the device to actually function properly.

James took the card and inserted it into the device, once he did a side panel opened up and on the screen it was just flashing 'Password' James quickly typed in 'Weather' and then closed the panel and removed the card handing it back to Clark. Once he did the device began lifting into the air and after a moment a beam shot up in the air and a few minutes later the Rain began to stop and the sun came out. At once both Clark and James began cheering.

Worcester park later that day

Kaiser, John, Raven, and Jasmine, who was very well covered by her cloak, all sat around a round wooden table in the park eating some snacks they had bought as they talked.

". So then the three of them fought her off and sent her packing. Still have no idea what she wanted with me or any of us for that matter, but hey god willing she won't return." John said after he, Raven and Jasmine finished taking turns telling Kaiser an edited version of what happened to them a couple weeks ago.

Kaiser nodded "uh huh." She said then said nothing for a moment then looked at them. "Well you two always did want to get a little more excitement into your lives, looks like you finally did. Now John just has to fulfill his wish to do something lasting in the world and he's all set."

Raven couldn't help it, after trying to hold it in for a bit she started laughing, "Yeah John has always had a hero complex. But then again, I'm not complaining, if he hadn't been there for me a few times who knows what would of happened."

Kaiser nodded. "Same with me too."

Jasmine looked at them, even though they couldn't see it, she had a very confused look on her face, "What?"

Kaiser looked at Raven, "She doesn't know?"

Raven shook her head "You go first."

Kaiser took a deep breath and after a moment she let it out, and then started talking. "One Time a few years ago I had gone to do some hiking in the woods with two of my friends, and unfortunately we got lost. The police searched for a few days but eventually it was decided that we had died. For what ever reason John knew we were still alive, so he went out and tried looking for us. In the process he missed a few days of School and work, but he didn't seem to care he just wanted to try and find us. Eventually he did, but something tells me if he hadn't me and my friends would be dead by now.

It's just the weird thing is to this day I know that we took the same path there and on our way back, some how we just kept ending up in the same spot no matter what way we went."

Raven laughed "I kept telling her that she just has no sense of direction." After a short pause Raven started. "Mine has to do with three things actually, one of which affects both me and John, but I'll let him tell them last one.

Back when I was in High School, like I think it was my junior year, I could be wrong, a guy started stalking me. I mean everywhere I went he was there. Eventually I started getting some very threatening letters from him saying if I didn't go out with him, he'd hurt this person and hat person. So I called the police at that point, which is when it all went very bad."

Raven paused and took a very deep stuttering breath before going on. "I was in the girls locker room changing when suddenly he grabbed me from behind and began groping me telling me he was gonna make me enjoy this. Thankfully after the letters I didn't want to be left fully alone so John was waiting outside the hall. So when I screamed he found a quiet way into the room and tackled the guy, then together we took him out, and after I quickly got dressed brought him to the principal."

John shook his head, "It turned out to be some bum that used to work for their Aunt and Uncle, and last we heard the guy is still serving his sentence."

Jasmine nodded. "Ok you said three."

"The other one was a time Raven was having some major headaches to the point she couldn't bear it, all I did was take care of her and do what ever I could to make her feel better." John said

"Still,ok John the last ones yours" Raven said softly

John nodded. "Yeah. Well this ones kind of hard for me and Raven because we were both close to the person involved."

John paused, and Jasmine took notice of this but chose that it was best to keep quiet and let him talk. Sitting back in the bench she continued to listen to the events in her friends lives.

After a short moment John went on. "From when I was in the sixth grade till about the eighth or ninth I had a friend named Mike. He was Ravens brother; the two of us were like the best of friends, almost inseperatable. But then one day he went for a car ride with his AuntYand a few hours later his Uncle got a call … that there had been an … accident that somehow caused the car to explode. They got from the I.D.s they found who the two were, it kind of hit us all hard. So from that both Raven and me put aside our differences, cause at the time we didn't get along, and helped each other through it."

Raven nodded taking a deep breath then said. "Yeah, it was a while after that that we met back up in high school and we started to get along."

Kaiser sat back, having heard this story a dozen times none of this was new to her, but every time she heard it, she could hear the pain in their voices as they spoke. She really wished she could have met him; he seemed like a nice guy.

"Then Kaiser eventually came along and evened our little clique out. Kaiser was the quiet mellow, level headed one, Raven was the Loud and out spoken one, and finally there was me, the loud goofball." John explained. "So that's pretty much what's happened in our boring little lives."

Raven sighed, there was one other incident that happened but John seemed to have decided to avoid talking about it. She had actually wished he had told Jasmine about it, but that was for him to decide and not her.

"Crazy." Jasmine said then looked up as she felt the rain drop on her. "Aw man, it's starting to rain again."

John stood up and looked around, after a moment he said. "Hey the Worcester Art Museum is like right over there why don't we go check it out so we can try and stay dry?"

Kaiser nodded. "Yeah sounds good. I wanted to go check it out while I was here anyway."

Back at the weather device area

James and Clark ran out to the device, trying to move fast so they didn't get soaked. "What went wrong?" Clark asked.

James shook his head as they ran. "No idea, it shouldn't have let it rain again for a few days."

Once there, Clark stopped as James neared the device and pulled out a device from his pocket. He was about to press a button when a bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of him making him drop it.

Clark and James looked at each other for a moment before James shrugged and picked up the device again. Pressing the button, a panel on the Weather device opened and James went up to it to turn it off, when suddenly three more bolts of Lightning struck the ground again forcing the young scientist back. James looked at Clark, "um... what is going ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrghk!"

James sentence was cut off as another bolt of lightning came out of the sky and struck him. Clark was forced to watch as his friends body was fried before his eyes. James body slowly started turning into blackened ash, as his eyes liquefied and poured out of there sockets and some kind of Liquid poured out of the teen's ears and mouth. Clark figured it was the teens internal organs, he didn't stick around long enough to find out.

Worcester Art Museum

Jasmine and Raven stood in front of some paintings a bunch fourth graders had done for a presentation, which the Museum decided it liked so put on display. As she looked at the artwork, Raven noticed Jasmine kept looking at Kaiser and John. Sighing she said, "Don't worry, the two of them are old friends, John tried asking her out once, but nothing ever came of it. Now they are just close friends and they stay in touch."

"I'm not jealous Raven, I'm just looking." Jasmine said adjusting the hood of her cloak, sense it was slipping off.

Raven let out a loud high pitched 'HA!' which drew the attention of several people who just looked at her angrily. After they looked away she continued. "Jas you keep looking over there and staring at them. I swear, I don't know whose worse, you who knows john likes her but won't say shit. Or John who hasn't got a freaking clue.

Meanwhile John and Kaiser were over in the Egyptian art exhibit looking at some ancients paintings, having a very similar conversation.

"So," Kaiser said with a grin on her face. "What's up with you and this Jasmine chick? You two got a thing going on?"

John just stared straight ahead but turned a new shade of red, and cleared his throat before saying. "Jasmine and I are just friends, nothing more." He then turned to walk down to another piece of work.

Kaiser laughed as she followed him, "Yeah right John, I know you, and I know how you look at a girl when you like her, and trust me you got that look."

John rolled his eyes and decided it best to change the subject. "So how's school?"

Kaiser smirked "Smooth John. It's fine, my next semester should be starting pretty soon. I have to take digital drawing and History of Art next semester, so it's all cool."

"I should really take a ride up there someday and check it out." John told her as they walked. "Not to mention I heard Boston is a nice area."

"Yeah kind of, there's a lot more to do than in cruddy old Oxford anyway." Kaiser told him while laughing.

"Yeah I know…oh hey did I tell you that I ran into Miss. Briody the other day?" John asked her.

Kaiser shook her head. "Naw how's she doin? I miss her man; she was like the best Art teacher ever."

John nodded in agreement. "Defiantly, but she's doin ok. She told me to come see her for a letter of reference if I ever need help getting a job."

Miss Briody was John and Kaisers Art teacher when they were in High School together. Everyone in the school loved her, and most of the students used to say they could go into her class after the worst day ever, and after five seconds in her class feel like nothing had gone wrong at all.

When he graduated a few years ago, she gave all of the seniors in her class a sketch book as a graduation gift, by now it's all filled with all sorts of drawing and other things John did on his travels after graduation. John has had to buy new ones sense, but this one has always been his favorite.

"What did you do with the sketch book she gave you for graduation?" John asked Kaiser.

Kaiser reached into the satchel she kept with her as like an over sized purse and said, "Just did some basic Anime sketches."

John opened it and flipped through it, most of it was filled with Sailor moon sketches. That really didn't surprise him very much, one of he things that got there friend ship going was the two mutual liking of the Anime Sailor moon.

"Nice" John said just as Jasmine came over.

"What is?" Jasmines asked looking over Johns shoulder. After looking at the page that John had the book opened to, Jasmine looked up at Kaiser, and said. "Did you draw these?"

Kaiser nodded, "yeah, I'm going to school in Boston to be an Art major, and in my free time I like to draw anime type stuff. Usually Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2, that one is funny, especially the one where I have him mid transformation from guy to girl."

John flipped through the book until he found the one she was talking about, both he and Jasmine looked at each other before saying, "You are very disturbed."

Before any one of them could say another word, they heard a young man yelling. Barley able to make out what was being said, Jasmine, Kaiser, and John raced to where the voice was coming from and John ran up to him.

The man was running up to everyone he saw and telling them something about some device he invented killing his partner and some such. Wanting a clearer story John looked at Raven and nodded and then grabbed the guy to make him look at him. Once he was sure the guy noticed him John said, "Ok kid, slowly, what are you trying to say? What is it that happened?"

The man took a deep breath and very slowly let it out before he began speaking. "Me and my science partner were working on a device to help the world regulate its weather, and we succeeded, but against my better judgment he installed an artificial intelligence into the device. But it got too smart, so when we went out to shut the device down to figure out why it let it start raining again, the device killed my partner when he pulled out the device to turn it off."

John nodded. "Ok sir, what's your name?"

The man gave John a look before saying. "Clark, Clark Masters."

It's all true John, he's not delusional or making this up. Raven sent him telepathically.

John nodded, 'looks like another Job for….ok got to work on a team name later.' He thought to him self then said. "Ok I want you to take us to where this device is, quickly before anyone else gets hurt."

The man looked like he was gonna protest but then said. "Ok come on."

John looked at Kaiser. "Stay here I'll be right back."

Kaiser shook her head. "Fuck you John I'm coming with you."

John just shook his head; he knew it was impossible to ever argue with her. "Fine just stay back and be careful."

Kaiser just rolled her eyes as the five left the building.

Weather device area

It took them about 20 minutes to get back to the device because the level of rainfall had seemed to increase dramatically making it increasingly harder to see as they ran. Jasmine hated it even more, not only was the rain making her cloak transparent, but her fur was soaked.

Once there Clark stopped them a few feet back, far enough away that they were safe from it striking out, but close enough that they could see it. Taking one more very Conscious step forward, John turned to Clark, "How do we shut it down?"

Clark pointed at the device. "There's a button on an open control panel, push the button and it should shut down."

Raven looked at John. "I tried scanning for some kind of thought patterns, I mean with an A.I. you never know, nothing."

"Yet somehow it knew to kill the guy with the shut down button." Jasmine said as she looked over at the charred remains of whom she assumed was Clark's partner.

John nodded, "Stay here" and he then made his way over to the device.

Kaiser tried to stop him. "John wait I don't think you should…."

John cut her off, "I'm good, you might see something odd, I'll explain it to you later." Then he continued toward the device.

Walking up to it, John looked around and shrugged thinking, 'mustn't view me as a threat….this is too easy.' He then reached out and hit a button to raise the consol panel on the device.

Instantly a lightning bolt shot out of the sky hitting John in the chest sending him flying backwards Crashing into Jasmine and Clark. For a moment he just lay there motionless, making the others think he had been killed by the bolt. But slowly he began to get up.

"Ow…" he said rubbing his head. "Well, the good news, I can absorb electricity as well as shoot it out."

Kaiser ran over to help them all up, looking at John she said. "You just got hit full on by a bolt of lightning, how are you still alive?"

Clark got up helping Jasmine to her feet. Looking over at John he nodded, "Yeah, at the very least you should have been knocked unconscious."

John looked at Jasmine; she shrugged and said. "If we are going to stop this thing, we may need to tell them."

John took a deep breath, and then said, "Remember the news reports from a few weeks ago, about the school being attacked by those three beings, and then saved by the other three?"

Kaiser nodded "Yeah I heard about that, I was going to ask you about it later."

Clark even put in his two cents. "Yeah I was stuck in the college lab during that, but what ab….oh shit, your kidding."

Kaiser looked at him, "What?"

John took back of over, "Well what was left out of the papers was that they were looking for me, Raven and Jasmine until the other three heroes stopped them…" John trailed off.

Kaiser got it. "You mean that you were those three guys?"

John nodded. "Yeah, and now we need to use those powers to stop this thing,"

With that John walked over and rose up both arms in front of him. Slowly electrical energy began gathering in the palms of his hands, once enough had gathered, John began focusing on redirecting the energy he had gathered back out. The energy then began turning inwards then erupted back out, and went in a spiraling motion towards the device.

But just before it got close enough, a wall of water rose up in front of the device, and the blast slammed into it dissipating.

John looked over at Raven; she shook her head and looked at Clark before saying. "It's learning to fast, it figured out your immune to the lightning from when it attacked you when you tried to turn it off, so it's using a wall of water to absorb your blasts."

"Great, then how do we go through it?" John said.

"We move the rain." Kaiser said stepping forward.

John turned to look at Kaiser and before his eyes the rain seemed to stop hitting her, and all the water dropped off her cloths and skin and hair, and then said. "You're not the only one with powers."

Slowly her eyes turned blue as the water seemed to slow down within the area around the group. Then Kaiser raised her arm and began clenching her fist, as she did so, the water barrier around the device began to pull apart right down the middle moving out of the way for a clear shot.

John hesitated and just looked at Kaiser, despite everything that had happened in the course of the last couple of weeks; John was surprised by this and didn't know what to say about it, so Raven did it for him.

John move your stupid ass! Raven yelled at him making sure she got his attention this time.

John jumped from the mental shout and quickly re gathered his energy and fired it full blast at the device, the Charge of the electrical blast hit the device blasting right through the middle of it, shorting it out and causing it to explode.

John and Kaiser turned to avoid the blinding light cast by the explosion. Once the debris had stopped landing John looked around them, the rain began to slow down to what had been just prior to the device's activation.

Jasmine groaned. "Ok my fur is completely soaked can we take this inside please?"

Everyone agreed and left for John's dorm room.

inside

John turned to Kaiser to start speaking but she cut him off and started first. "A couple weeks ago my powers emerged, and after I heard the reports of what happened here I thought it might be connected. For the last couple weeks I been practicing like crazy, and I was just getting a handle on the powers before I came down here, holding back that water to let you blast it was very strenuous."

Jasmine nodded from her perch on the chair near the door, her sitting like a cat ready to pounce. "So of course you didn't want to tell us because you didn't know how we'd react but once you saw John and Raven use theirs…"

"I was dumb enough to think none of you would freak, apparently John has an ego and only he gets cool powers." Kaiser kidded. "But you know what, one thing I don't get, how did the device make the water barrier? I though it controlled the weather, not its elements."

Clark spoke up at that point, "Exactly, so thanks to the A.I. we installed inside of it, it was smart enough to know to increase the waterfall around it strong enough to created a wall and absorb Johns attack, just like he absorbed the lightning."

Raven was shaking her head, "Nice device, next time your gonna make something smart, make a car that can drive its self."

"Actually," John said casting a look in Ravens direction then looking at Clark, "We could really use some kind of device to allow us to communicate with each other. We can't keep doing it through Raven; it's going to give her a headache."

Raven nodded. "Yeah, I mean I'm still trying to get used to this thing. So I'd appreciate it if you could avoid having me over use it."

Clark thought about it for a minute, after a few minutes of thinking, and a little mumbling to himself he said, "I have a couple ideas, let me get back to you, I'll be back later." Then he left the room.

Kaiser looked at John, Jasmine, and Raven and said, "So what now? Do we have code names and a team name yet or something?"

"No idea, but if what that Time Master said is any indication, I am not going to get called Cool Cat!" Jasmine said rolling her eyes for effect.

"Yeah I gotta agree, a lot of these names were never meant to actually be used when I created them." John told them as he walked over to the computer at his desk and turned it on. "I mean, I really don't like the name Electron for my self, it was fine in my stories and all, but still…."

"Well what were the names you used?" Kaiser asked him. "Maybe we can go off of that."

John shrugged. "Well based on your powers, Kaiser you were Hydra, Raven was Para, after parapsychology, and Jasmine well, we already know that one." John told them.

"But like I said, I'm not going with Electron; I think I'll go with… I like the name Statis, don't ask I just like it." John told them.

"I'm fine with mine." Kaiser

"Para sounds fine, but what about you Jasmine? What are you going to do sense you don't like 'Cool Cat'…ok yeah lame. John what the hell were you thinking?"

John gave her a 'what the hell' gesture as he said. "Ok you know what Raven, give me a break, I was like what? Six?"

Jasmine really didn't want to hear it from the two of them so she said. "I'll call my self Tygra, like the Thundercat."

John looked at her then turned to Raven. "See I wasn't the only one who used to watch that show. Also not only idiots watch it, Jasmines a genius"

Jasmine blushed bright red when John said that, but John didn't see it sense his back was to her. "Now about the team name, in my books they were called the Young Mutants. I don't like the name any more, cause they were called young because most were like 12-15 years old, so instead, we should be called the New Mutants cause that's what we are, the New Mutants."

After a little more debate everyone agreed.

Epilogue

A teenage girl stood in front of a full length mirror wearing blue jeans and a sweater, her hair was long and red and she wore a pair small reading glasses. Also appearing to be a very beautiful young woman, with a little extra weight on her, and blessed with large ample breasts, all of which she was looking at in the mirror. Sighing she crossed her arms in front of her grabbing the bottom of her shirt she lifted the shirt over her head, to reveal what the extra weight really was. After the shirt was removed it turned out she had an incredible figure, the kind any girl would kill for, and any guy with want to have as a girlfriend. The extra weight as it turned out was a pair of extra tentacle type arms.

They had grown on her almost two weeks ago, and hadn't been to school sense. Tomorrow she would be returning, and if anyone asked, her sickness had caused her to gain the weight. But she still didn't like it, and wanted to find a way to get rid of them.

Over in the next building someone was watching her through the window, through a telescope, attached to a small sniper riffle. Slowing his breathing the person steadied the riffle as he said. "As beautiful as you are Sarah Beth, your kind can not be aloud to live." With that he pulled the trigger slowly, when the shot went off it didn't make a sound as it passed through the two open windows, striking her in the back of the head and going out the front.

As she dropped to the ground the shooter looked \over at a very long list and crossed her name off the list, 'Sarah Beth Jameson'


End file.
